


If you were dead or still alive...

by BenjiTyler



Series: P.s I love you. [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiTyler/pseuds/BenjiTyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lip leaves. Ian gets a text. Mickey calls in for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you were dead or still alive...

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short. I just wanted to get something put out.  
> I'm losing motivation to finish this. But i will finish it.

Lip came by three days in a row until he had to go back to Chicago because he’d already missed too many classes. He even resorted to begging right before he left but Ian told him no still.

 

**

 

Mickey and Ian were sitting at their kitchen table eating dinner.

“I’m sorry about him.”

“Don't worry about it Ian, i know how he is.”

Ian nodded.

 

**

 

Two weeks later Ian got a text.

 

Liams in the hospital. - Lip

Thats not funny Lip. I’m not coming back.

I’m not fucking with you Ian, Fi left coke out and Liam got into it. Fi’s been taken into custody. Just thought you should know. - Lip

 

Mickey had been at work and Ian started to freak out. He called Lip.

“Are you fucking serious?” Ian asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to let you know. Liams getting tested, they said he might not go back to normal from all the coke he inhaled.”

“Oh my fucking god. How the fuck could Fi let this happen?”

“I asked the same question.”

Ian started hyperventilating.

“I.. I uh gotta go. Text me if you get any news!” Ian said and hung up.

He grabbed his keys, put on his shoes and took off on a running start.

 

15 minutes later he ran into Mickey's work huffing and puffing. He was so panicked.

Ben looked up.

“Hey, you okay Ian?” Ben asked.

“I need to see Mickey, is he back there?”

Ben nodded.

Ian barely waited. He ran off to find Mickey in the back.

He saw Mickey bending over a car. He ran up to him and hugged him.

“Hey man, what's up?” Mickey asked with a slight laugh until he looked down and saw Ian crying.

“Ian, Ian what's wrong?”

Ian kept crying. Mickey turned to face Ian more.

Mickey just rubbed Ian's back for a minute to calm him.

Finally Ian look up.

“Fi, Fi... Fuck.”

“What about Fiona Ian?”

“Left coke out. Liam got into it. He's in the hospital.” Ian started crying again.

“Fuck. Is he gonna be okay?”

“I..I don’t know Mick.”

“Its gonna be okay Ian.” Mickey reassured him.

Ben had come over and heard the conversation.

“Go home early Mick. Take as much time as you need, okay?” Ben asked.

Mickey nodded and mouthed a ‘thank you’.

Ian and Mickey slowly made their way home.

 

Once they made it to their apartment, Ian sat on the couch and Mickey sat next to him.

“Fuck Mickey, what are we gonna do?”

“I don’t know Ian, i don't know. But we’ll figure it out.”

 

Ian had fallen asleep Mickey took his phone out of his back pocket and found the number.

He saved it to his phone and dialed the number.

“Yeah?” They sounded  bored.

“Is Liam really in the hospital?”

“Yeah.” They answered.

“I need your help then. Ian's gonna wanna come and see him and i need you to keep an eye on him.”

“I’ll do you one even better. Give me a few days and i’ll call you back.”

And the person just hung up.

 

What was this person gonna do? Was Liam gonna be okay? Guess we’ll find out next time on P.s I love you.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't wanna go the Liam/coke route but i couldn't find any other good reason for Ian to go home.  
> Will i keep Liam or kill him off?(god that sounds terrible, ik hes a toddler. but idk guys..)  
> Who do you think Mickey called for help?


End file.
